


Eyes

by LeiLoo



Series: A Harry/Lucius Drabble Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, Drabble story, M/M, maybe at one point it is, still don't know what I am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiLoo/pseuds/LeiLoo
Summary: Well, some people asked me how the story continues and so I thought I give it another try. Might make it into a drabble story. What do you think?





	Eyes

Eyes.

Unyielding eyes, that is everything he can feel on his back. Unfriendly glares. Watching him from all over the gallery. Staring holes into his very being. Scrutinising every line of his body. Wishing that he would still be gone, still be in Azkaban. 

He knows, but he does not care. He is a Malfoy after all. Brought up to stand tall, to not bend to the pressure of the Wizarding World. 

But one gaze feels different. Curious and almost friendly with only a hint of disdain, and something else, something underlying, something he cannot fathom, in it. Slowly he turns around. Staring straight into a pair of eyes, green as emeralds.

Potter!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, some people asked me how the story continues and so I thought I give it another try. Might make it into a drabble story. What do you think?


End file.
